Shift
by cracked-out
Summary: A hidden talent pays off for Dean in ways he'd never hoped for. Dean/Carter/Jaimie.  Explicit het and slash. Cracky premise. Brief mentions of suicidal thoughts and past drug use.  Offscreen death of two OCs. Past Jaimie/OFC. On LJ with different name.


**Title: Shift**

**Spoilers: All of both seasons, to be safe.**

**Summary: ****A hidden talent pays off for Dean in ways he'd never hoped for.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Relationship: Established Carter/Jaimie, first-time Dean/Carter/Jaimie**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All for fun, not for money.**

**Quick notes/warnings: ****Cracky premise. Brief mention of suicidal thoughts. Brief mentions of drug use and the offscreen death of two OCs. Past Jaimie/OFC. ****My poor beta deserves a 21-gun salute and an endless supply of delicious treats for her patience with the ridiculous number of ****revisions this went through. As always, her skills were much appreciated. On LJ with different pen name.**

**Shift**

Dean's known he was a shifter for a long time. He can clearly remember his mother and father having one of their rare attempts at a family dinner. Their sniping at each other must have triggered the shift somehow, because without any warning he was suddenly a tabby kitten.

Other than out in public, he doesn't think he could have picked a worse situation. His father immediately blamed his mother because her sister Teresa was one, so the bad genes were obviously all her fault since _his_ family never produced a shifter. And his mother took that disapproval out on him-never physically, but that might have been easier to take than the head games she liked to play. If it wasn't for Teresa's infrequent visits, he doesn't think he would have survived.

He finally couldn't take it any more at 15. He was ready to end it all-had the suicide note written, bought a gun off the street, everything. He still doesn't know how Teresa knew, how she found him staring at that .45, wondering whether temple or mouth was a better choice. She bargained with him-offered a place to stay, training in how to _use_ the shift, not let it use him. Told him if he still wanted to when he turned 18, she wouldn't try to stop him.

He's fairly sure she blackmailed his parents for his trust fund. He doesn't care-he _paid_ for that cash.

And Teresa kept her promise. By the time he turned 18, he could shift back and forth virtually instantly. Being around Teresa, who was utterly comfortable being a ball of fluff calico when she felt like it, who always kept kitty treats and catnip around, and who never made him feel like a freak for something he'd never asked for...Dean doesn't like to use the word _love_ much, but yeah, he loved her. Still puts a plate of shrimp and a bottle of champagne on her grave every year as close to her birthday as he can get.

Teresa taught him more than just how to control the shift, though. When he mentioned he was thinking about becoming a cop, she added lessons in how to use his cat side to sharpen his human senses and reflexes. He's not sure how she learned everything she taught him, but a lot of it's come in damn handy. Some cops _say_ they can smell a lie-he really can. He's survived a three-story drop off a suspect's balcony with nothing more than a few bruises, too.

He doesn't let his inner feline out often any more. It's not something he expects even his team to be able to accept. He just hopes he doesn't get into the kind of situation where it's shift or die.

Teresa warned him that sooner or later, his shifter side would probably decide on someone as a mate, without a conscious decision from his human side. And that despite his being a guy, that choice _could_ involve him going into something very close to heat. He just never expected that someone to be some_ones_-and who they are is an added complication.

His cat side's always liked sex before, but fucking Maria just felt _wrong_. Fucking Jaimie felt too damn good for his own peace of mind, though. And Carter-well, every time he sees him lately, he wants to push him up against the nearest wall or down on the nearest flat surface, rub up against him until he's completely covered in Dean's scent, and then-well, what comes next in his mental pictures varies. Sometimes he fucks Carter, sometimes Carter fucks him, sometimes he does Jaimie with Carter watching-or helping...it all depends on how his day's been.

* * *

Dean's incredibly grateful that the idiots are waiting for the big boss to actually pull the trigger-and that they were stupid enough to use duct tape on both of them. He never planned on letting Jaimie know this at all, but he isn't about to let them both die if he can help it.

He thinks _good minions are hard to find_ as the two of them leave the room. The instant they're out, Dean's a 15-pound golden-brown tabby, and he's using the teeth and claws Mother Nature gave him to tear apart Jaimie's bindings once he's slithered out of his clothes. The duct tape ends up stuck to his fur in a few places and he's not looking forward to getting it off, but that's the least of his worries right now.

He's just barely gotten her loose when Minion Number 1 walks back in. The double take he does at seeing a cat and an unbound Jaimie takes long enough for Dean to give him a faceful of scratches. Jaimie doesn't miss a beat, grabbing his gun and putting it to his head while Dean takes out a little of his anger that someone _dared_ to touch one of his mates. He didn't miss the looks this guy was giving Jaimie, like they were planning on a little "fun" with her before killing her.

Minion Number 2 comes back a little later-long enough for Jaimie to have Number 1 hog-tied and used his cell to call Carter for a pickup. Dean's still shifted, and his protective instincts are screaming at him. Number 2's not even a challenge. Watching Jaimie take down a guy nearly twice her size makes him want to purr in approval. He doesn't snake around her legs like he _wants_ to-he's not distracting her like that. He has no idea why she hasn't freaked about him shifting yet, but he's not about to shift back and ask. Especially since he's going to be butt-ass naked when he _does_ shift to human.

When Carter shows up, it's all Dean can do not to bump up against him and demand to be petted. This is one of the reasons he doesn't shift much-he's something of a hedonist as a human, but his cat side is ridiculously touch-hungry. Carter doesn't blink an eye either, just hands off the two goons to their backup.

And then he does something that really shocks Dean once the three of them are alone-picks him up, cradles him like a baby, and scritches him right underneath his chin. Jaimie comes over and gently strokes the top of his head. Forget not purring now-Dean doesn't think he's _ever_ gotten this loud. He's heard Evinrudes that were quieter.

Carter laughs. Dean feels vaguely offended-what's a cat _supposed _to do when his two favorite people are rubbing him in exactly the right ways? If he was human, he'd be hard as a rock right now.

Dean growls, and this time it's Jaimie's turn to laugh. "Let's get you out of here, okay?" Carter hands Dean over to Jaimie before collecting Dean's clothes.

She carries him down the stairs, slung over her shoulder. He approves that she's got him on the opposite side from her gun. He's _very_ careful not to dig his claws in, even when the ride gets a little bouncy.

Carter takes him from Jaimie at the bottom, handing her the keys and telling her "Dean's place". Dean's starting to wonder when he hit the Twilight Zone, but he's not looking a gift horse in the mouth unless he has to.

And Carter letting him curl up in his lap, smoothing the fur on his back down and then ruffling it up again in a slow, easy rhythm...Dean's dreamed about this. Even if they freak now that the life-threatening situation is over with, even if they kick him off the team, he'll have this to remember.

When they hit his apartment, the first thing Carter does once they're behind a locked door is investigate Dean's refrigerator. Dean's amazed that Carter actually finds something edible in there. When he brings out a couple packs of lunch meat, Dean can't help meowing plaintively. He didn't have dinner even as a human, and shifting tends to make him hungry anyway.

Once he opens up the packages, Carter sits down next to Jaimie on Dean's couch, almost cuddling. Their body language combined with the overlap of their personal scents finally make Dean realize they're _together-_they smell too much like each other to not be. He's surprised he's never noticed this before, but then he doesn't usually keep his senses at cat level if he's not actively working. He'll figure out how he feels about that later-right now his stomach takes precedence.

Jaimie pats her lap, and Dean takes his cue and jumps up. He's sprawled out across both their laps, letting them feed him and pet him like the cat he is right now. It takes almost all of both packs before Dean finally can't eat any more. Carter and Jaimie are trading off strokes, and Dean's basically in kitty heaven right now.

Carter's words break the silence. Dean knew this was coming eventually, but he can't help wishing for a little more time to luxuriate in all the contact they're both giving him. "Are you ready for a little discussion?"

Dean nods before carefully climbing off their laps and walking into his bedroom. He's really glad he didn't shut the door this morning. He suspects this is going to look like a stall tactic, but there's no way he wants to have the talk he's sure is coming without at least being dressed. He nudges the door shut and grabs the first vaguely clean T-shirt and jeans he finds after shifting back to human. He's grateful the duct tape mostly came loose when he shifted back-pulling one piece off was bad enough.

Dean asks the first question when he's back in the living room, sitting in his beat-up recliner. "Why the hell didn't the two of you freak when I shifted?"

Carter's the one to answer him first. "Because I already knew. I've known since I was recruiting you, actually. A guy who pretty much mentored me-well, he was a shifter, and he said you smelled like cat to him. He was a good man, good cop, and I'd seen him shift to get us out of a tough place once. I had just about decided on you already, and having that kind of ace in the hole clinched the decision."

Jaimie smells like old sadness when she replies, "You aren't the first shifter I've known either. The closest thing I've ever had to a girlfriend was one-back when I was still using, before I'd even turned 20 yet."

Dean asks, "How did you find out?"

"We were both stone-cold sober and jonesing bad. One minute it was Aisha next to me on the mattress, the next it was this pretty Siamese-looking kitty meowing even more pitifully than you were earlier. By that time, I'd seen so much crap in the name of getting high that petting her while I figured out who I could hit up for coke next barely registered on the scale of weird. Once she realized it didn't bother me, she'd shift every now and then."

Dean's not sure he really wants to know the answer to his next question, but he asks it anyway. "What happened to her?"

Carter puts an arm around her as Jaimie cuddles even closer. "OD. First person I lost I really cared about, and I didn't even have enough to bury her decent. She ended up buried by the city in a potter's field. I don't even know exactly where."

Dean doesn't know what to say, but he finally settles on "I'm sorry you had to go through that". He sees the grief in her eyes retreat a little as _thank you_ and _it's better now _join it. He knows now how lucky he was that his mother finally stepped up for her "black sheep" sister enough to give her a fancy funeral and elaborate gravestone. He's made a ritual of visiting Teresa's grave every so often, telling her some of what he's been through since his last visit and even bringing presents on special occasions. Jaimie never got that chance with Aisha-never even had a real chance to say good-bye.

He wants to promise her she'll never have to go through that again, that he can stop anything like it from happening to her. He sees the same desire written on Carter's face, though, and Dean thinks maybe it's not his place to offer that, at least right now.

But he knows he _wants_ it to be.

* * *

Despite his attraction, Dean's first reaction when Carter and Jaimie start touching him more than either of them's ever done before is surprise. He can't keep from pulling away for quite a while-he _wants_ the contact with them so badly that he doesn't dare get used to it. One night when it's just Jaimie and him at the loft, she finally puts her hand over his, deliberately prolonging her touch for once as she almost whispers, "Relax and enjoy it, Dean. We're not going to quit unless you _tell_ us to." He opens up his senses enough to know that she really means what she's saying.

After that night, Dean's a little frustrated that Carter and Jaimie aren't doing more than fleeting touches, either with him or with each other. But at the same time, both his human side and his cat side are appreciative of those little touches, because they're frequent and clearly meant for his enjoyment. His cat side hasn't _ever _been this satisfied. Especially since they're both fine with petting him as a cat. Hell, after one particularly bad assignment, they broke out a tub of Kitty Hooch catnip and cat toys, got him thoroughly high, and played with him until he was relaxed enough to be willing to shift back and provide details on what went wrong.

Maybe he shouldn't be, but he's appreciating those little glimpses into what they're like together, too. He can tell they're good for each other-they smell like contentment with an edge of sexuality that makes him think they're having a damn good time in bed. Which he'd be more jealous about if their scents when it's him they're touching weren't damn near identical. He's beginning to think this is a slightly warped version of courtship. He's always figured Carter had enough of a romantic side to be into that kind of slow burn, and maybe being with him's brought that out in Jaimie too. He wasn't ever serious enough before with Jaimie or anyone to get into courtship mode. Especially since he's not too sure what would work for Jaimie and even less sure what would work for Carter. Yeah, he knows about the stereotypes of candy, flowers, and jewelry, but those are _just _stereotypes and pretty much designed for guy-girl stuff only. He'd like to be a little more creative and a lot more geared to _them_ instead of sticking to the cookie-cutter mode.

Carter's even brought clearly homemade food the last few times he's finished an assignment-nothing really fancy, but definitely making more of an effort than take-out. Dean's never had much of an appetite when he was working, so his stomach and taste buds _really_ enjoy that after being deprived. Watching Jaimie eat is a treat all its own, too. The last time, Carter brought in key lime pie for dessert, and seeing her savour the blend of fluffy meringue and the truly delicious filling-Dean nearly had to excuse himself and hit the bathroom to jack off. It definitely didn't help that he could tell Carter was enjoying the sight too-and Jaimie was enjoying the visual tease.

He's about ready to pounce-his shifter side's already decided it's them or no one, and his human side's not far behind. Part of the reason he's never gotten serious about anyone before is he's always been pretty sure he couldn't handle being faithful, and after watching his parents both flirt with intent with everyone _but_ each other, he's never been willing to do that to someone he actually cared about. But them-he hasn't even really seriously checked anyone else out since the night when the cards were laid on the table, let alone actually _done_ anything. And that makes him think if they were willing to invite him in, he wouldn't have much of a problem being with _just_ them.

He's not stupid enough to think it'd be all roses and sweetness if they _did_-they've all got their share of emotional damage. But hell, if what they've been doing lately is any gauge of what they're really like when they're with someone, he could deal with the rough spots.

* * *

Carter's the one to make the first overt move, which surprises Dean a little. He kisses Jaimie first, and even if Dean _didn't _know they were together, he would as soon as he saw that kiss-it's obvious it's a long way from their first time. He beckons Dean over after one last brief kiss.

Even after all the slow buildup to this moment, Dean's still nervous as hell as he walks towards Carter. There's too much at stake for him _not_ to be. He can feel his heart beating faster, and his mind's on a loop of "is this really happening?" The nervousness fades almost as soon as his lips and Carter's meet, replaced by a surge of raw desire.

Dean's not sure he's ever gotten that hot, that fast from just a kiss. Carter may not have a shifter's senses, but Dean's reaction was pretty damn obvious even to someone without them. When Carter breaks the kiss, he says, "We've done our best to show you how this would work if we invited you in. Consider this your invitation. But if you say yes, that's it on the extracurriculars. If it's absolutely necessary for cover, we'll deal with that then, but you damn well better not be stepping out on us otherwise."

Dean looks back and forth between them. All he's seeing, all he's hearing, hell, all he's _smelling_ is truth from both of them. And it hits him on a level that's sheer instinct, beyond any rational thought.

He has to laugh just a little at Carter's words, though, because he doesn't think Carter really understands how much the idea of being theirs appeals to him. "I'm a shifter-once we find the real thing, we accept no imitations."

Jaimie grins wickedly at him before saying, "Unless you just can't take waiting any more, we're heading to Carter's to finish this properly. Because his bed is a whole lot bigger and more comfortable than pulling out the couch would be. And if we take you home, we can bribe Carter to fix us his extra-special pancakes whenever we wake up."

Dean's crashed on the couch a few times, and Jaimie's definitely got a point there. And he bets Carter's enough of a romantic to want their first time to be in his bed instead of at the loft, too. Although Dean'd be all over post-case sex on an adrenaline rush there. "Yeah, I can last that long-but I'm liable to be hair-triggered by the time we get there."

Carter just smirks. "So we get you off fast first and then we have fun playing with you slowly when you can take that." Which sounds like an excellent idea, because he doubts he's going to last more than a couple minutes the first time he's actually in bed with the two of them.

Thankfully, one of the benefits of being a shifter is stamina-even if he _does_ come embarrassingly fast the first time, maybe even the first couple of times, he'll still probably have enough in the tank for more. If not-hey, licking the two of them _all _over doesn't sound half bad to him, and he doubts either of them will mind a bit. He's been told he's got good hands, too.

On the drive to Carter's, neither of them actually _touch_ him, but the steady stream of suggestions is enough to have him wound tight and more than ready to come.

They don't waste any time stripping down once they're safely behind a locked door. Jaimie wasn't lying-Carter's got a _huge_ bed. Dean's not sure what they've got in mind, but right now he's in no shape to care either. Jaimie opens the nightstand drawer to grab condoms, a bottle of lube, and what looks like a cock ring and a small vibrator. Which makes him think pleasantly kinky thoughts.

As soon as the supplies are on the bed, Jaimie starts playing with his nipples and nibbling his neck and shoulders gently He'd complain about being teased except Carter's got one hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him hard and fast. He's using the other to finger him carefully, and the combination of sensations is enough to push him over the edge almost immediately. He'd be a lot more embarrassed about that if it wasn't for their matching grins.

Carter and Jaimie kiss over him, and the sight's damn pretty. Jaimie smiles at him and asks, "You want to help or watch? We're good with either right now."

Dean's got an idea. He knows from experience that Jaimie _really _appreciates him going down, and he bets she's the same way with Carter. "How about a little of both? I want to see Carter go down on you until you're just about purring, and then I want him to fuck me-or let me top, whichever the two of you want more tonight."

"Tonight I want to put you on your back and fuck you, and maybe by the time _we're_ done, Jaimie'll be ready for round two."

Dean's not all the way recovered yet-he needs less time to get hard again than a regular human, but even shifter stamina has its limits. He's a little surprised when Jaimie snaps the cock ring on and slides the vibrator in him after covering it with a condom. She's got it on low, but it's right up against his sweet spot, and the sensation is sending shock waves through him.

And the sensory feast when Carter starts working his way down Jaimie's body...Especially once Carter's actually going down instead of teasing her. He recognizes all the signs that Jaimie's really enjoying this, and Carter's sure as hell getting off on it too. By the time Jaimie's obviously too fucked out to take any more, Dean's more than ready to have Carter leave him in the same state.

In between Carter fingering him earlier and having a toy in him, Dean's already fairly well prepped, but Carter takes the time to open him up even more. He slips on a condom before he starts working his way in.

Carter starts off slow and easy, but it doesn't take long until he's fucking Dean harder and faster. He slows back down, unsnapping the ring as he does. "Come whenever you want to, as many times as you can. I'm not stopping until you tell me to."

Jaimie's smile is all dirty promises as she says, "Carter's got control like you wouldn't believe."

After the second time he comes from Carter's cock in him and Jaimie jacking him off, Dean's inclined to agree with that statement. "I'm not saying _stop_, but it's your turn to come whenever you want to. I don't get off before you do-no big deal." He's already had three orgasms, and if Carter doesn't fuck him into another one, he seriously doubts that either one of them is going to have a problem finishing him off.

As it turns out, he comes just barely after Carter does. And he's done for the night for anything that requires him to get it up. He's curious to know what Carter's recovery time is, especially since Jaimie definitely looks ready for some more. It's an effort to shift position enough to get his mouth on Carter's cock. He knows he's out of practice, but Carter's reactions reassure him that he's still got what it takes to make this good for him. He can feel Carter slowly getting harder in his mouth as he adds the human equivalent of a purr to what he's already doing.

He doesn't want to finish Carter off this time-Jaimie got to watch Carter fuck him, he wants to watch Carter fucking her. When he pulls his mouth off, he tells them that.

Watching Carter fuck her is even hotter than he thought it would be. Some time, he wants to tag-team Jaimie-he'd like her riding him hard and fast like she's doing with Carter now, and then he wants to watch Carter really take his time fucking her, showing off that control he used with Dean earlier. He thinks they'd probably both enjoy that too-judging from the ring and vibrator, they're obviously not purely vanilla. He doesn't know how hardcore kinky they _are_, but hell, he's done enough to be at least okay with most of the low-level kinks and willing to try some of the higher ones. Jaimie with a strap-on, for instance, sounds like it could be fun.

Carter's pretty quiet, but Jaimie's making more than enough noise for both of them. Carter doesn't last as long this time, but judging from the kiss Jaimie gives him afterwards, she's plenty satisfied. Once Jaimie's rolled off Carter and they've disposed of the condom, she gives Dean the same kind of kiss.

Dean's worn out enough to fall asleep almost as soon as they put him in the middle. His cat side thoroughly approves of the extra contact.

His human side appreciates Carter making pancakes and frying bacon in the morning, too. He's moving a little carefully-Carter wasn't rough, but he hasn't been fucked in a while and he's feeling the aftereffects. He heals a _little_ faster than normal, but it's hardly instantaneous.

Once they've finished eating, Dean does the dishes without being asked. Teresa taught him that whoever cooks shouldn't have to clean up, too. He can feel two sets of eyes trained on him, and the anticipation of what might be coming next has him grinning down into the sink full of bubbles.

Fin


End file.
